1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for retarding efflorescence on masonry surfaces.
Certain salts or hydrates in masonry compositions, upon drying or exposure to the air, loose water of crystalization and crumble to a white anhydrous powder. This loss of water on the part of the hydrate to the atmosphere is called efflorescence. When it occurs on masonry surfaces, an unsightly surface appearance results. When it occurs beneath the surface, spalling or facturing can result from the growth of the salts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The causes, effects and treatment of efflorescence are discussed at length in the July, 1960, December, 1969, January, 1970, and September/October 1976 issues of "Technical Notes on Brick Construction" published by the Brick Institute of America, 1750 Old Meadow Road, McLean, Virginia, 22101, and in an article entitled "Control and Removal of Efflorescence" Information Series No. 4, 1977, NCMA-TEK, National Concrete Masonry Association, McLean, Virginia, 22101, which notes and article are incorporated herein by this reference and made a part hereof.